Drew Chadwick
Drew Chadwick was one of the members of Emblem3. He left the band on June 20th, 2014 to pursue a solo career. Background Drew was born Drew Michael Chadwick on October 1,1992 in Sequim, Washington to his mother Kristy Sallee and father Michael Chadwick (To whom he got his middle name from). Drew also has a little brother named Jake and a sister called Bridgette. Band Beginnings Drew met Wesley in elementary school, and despite being enemies before, they became friends at Wesley's party where they found out they both shared a passion for music. He soon moved to Huntington Beach, California with band members Wesley Stromberg and Keaton Stromberg with Kenny and Kyle playing instruments. They created a band called Emblem3 and later performed on the second season of The X Factor (USA) and made it all the way to the semi-finals in 4th place. Once it finished they got signed by Syco Music and Columbia Records on January 9 2013. Drew wrote most of the songs for the band before they were signed. List of Drew's songs Team Inspire Drew and Kenny started #teaminspire which has turned into a global success with spreading inspirational messages to other people. They believe in spreading world peace and love to others as everyone is equal. Drew's departure Emblem3 announced on twitter and their website that Drew decided to leave the group in order to pursue a solo career, however they did state that they respect his decision and are totally supportive of Drew. They also said that since the beginning, Drew always wanted to go solo, but didn't feel it was the right time. He stated later on in video announcements that he has been working on songs for about a year and that the songs are similar to "Curious ". He will be dropping an EP in early fall. He also announced that he will be touring early 2015 around North and South America. He later revealed in an interview that he recorded a track with fellow X Factor contestant Beatrice Miller. Trivia *Surfing, skating and snowboarding are some of Drews favorite hobbies *'Songs Ocean' by John Butler Tri and 'Semi Charmed' by Third Eye Blind are two of Drew's favorite songs. *Drew is an animal rights activist. *His favorite animal is the dolpin. *He has a man crush on singer Jack Johnson. *He composed his first song at age 12. *Drew's favorite author is Osho. *His favorite color is glitter. *He can play the guitar, ukulele and piano. *His favorite subject in school was psychology. *His favorite Disney movie is Pocahontas. *Drew's story 'Seeds Of Change' was on of Wattpad's most read poetry stories of 2013 *Drew said that of he wasn't a musician, he would be a teacher. *Drew has 11 tattoos. *Drew's favorite food is non diary ice cream/ *His biggest pet peeve is when people don't go through the yellow lights. *His shoe size is 10. *He moved to Huntington Beach at 18, a year and a half after Wesley moved there. *Drew spent his 21st birthday in the hospital. *Drew's snapchat is 'kumbayachadwick' Category:Emblem3 Category:People